The Sky Looks Like It's About to Cry
by Mortheza
Summary: Tohma doesn't want to lose his connection. One shot. Slight angst. One sided Tohma x Eiri.


**The Sky Looks Like It's About to Cry**

_by Mortheza_

A/N: I finally got an idea to write something! Yay! -smiles- And this is what I came up with. Yeah, another Tohma-fic. But hey, I love the little blonde! -smiles- Also, this fic is dedicated to me friend Jo, since I know you're very fond of Tohma/Eiri pairing. Read, review, and enjoy!

---

"That's it! I've had enough of this! Do whatever you want to with your life, but don't ever show up behind my door!" The big mahogany door of NG's CEO's was slammed shut after those words. Speaking of the devil…

It wasn't as if Tohma actually cared about his soon-to-be ex-wife, but few important contracts earlier today had failed and one band decided to sign up for another label. Bad Luck was supposed to release a new single in two weeks, and as usual, Shindou was in a slump. Also, the thought of pissed off Noriko showing up in his office wasn't pleasant. Tohma Seguchi was clearly having a bad day.

He quickly flipped through the divorce papers that had been thrown right to his face, while Mika had been ranting about every flaw Tohma had that she could come up with. _By now, I thought that you had already noticed that no one's perfect, Mikarin. No one, not even me. _He felt how a small, hammering migraine was making itself known in the back of his head, and sighed.

Suddenly it just hit him. A simple thought that had been his greatest fear for years. Marriage with Mika was his only connection with Eiri, and now the divorce was inevitable. As soon as the divorce was final, the connection would fade, leaving Tohma with nothing. Abso-fucking-lutely nothing.

"Eiri-kun…"

He let go of the divorce papers, not noticing how they floated through the air and landed on his feet. It seemed like he had been neglecting too many duties of his, and today was the payback. Those failed contracts, Shindou's slump, worse than the earlier ones had been, the divorce, and finally, losing that precious connection.

He heard knocking from the door, but ignored it. Tohma didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment. He just sat there, staring at nothing in particular, his aquamarine eyes wide with fear and sadness.

The knocking got louder and more demanding, and still Tohma choose to ignore it completely. What would another lost contract mean to him next to the problems he was having in his private life. Many questions crossed his mind; who'll take care of Eiri when he's gone? Who'll make sure that he never gets hurt again? Can Eiri replace Tohma? If so, what'll happen to him?

For three years he had been able to avoid those questions. While being married to Mika, he had been able to watch over Eiri's unhealed wounds. He had been able to take care of him. He had been able to get rid of the possible threats in Eiri's life. To come to think of it, those were the things Tohma's life had consisted of. Nothing more, nothing less. He couldn't do those things anymore, and it broke his heart. Everything he had worked so hard for slipped right through his fingers, like sand.

The weather on that day wasn't good, either. The sky had been covered with dark clouds tightly, so not even one ray of sun could get through the thick layer.

For the first time in his life, Tohma felt like panicking. He bit his lower lip, trying to find a solution for his situation, but eventually gave up, coming up with nothing. For the first time in his life, he was actually helpless. He knew that Mika had the famous Uesugi stubbornness in her; even Tohma couldn't change her mind about the divorce. It was final. He was losing the connection he held so precious to him, and it left him as an empty shell.

His aquamarine eyes, usually very bright and attentive, now looked like diamonds that had lost their shine. Slowly, but surely, the fire in his eyes died, leaving them empty. Just like he and his life was now. He had nothing; everything had somehow slipped away from him.

For the whole day, Tohma hadn't bothered to pay attention to the weather outside. He turned his head a bit, blonde bangs falling in front of his eyes, and looked out of the window behind his back. _How ironic._ The sky looked like it was about to cry.

**Owari**


End file.
